


A Perfectly Ordinary Movie Date

by peaches2217



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: It's good to be back, M/M, Rin is so done with their shit, but it's not even that explicit, inconspicuous handjobs, it's been so long since I've written anything actually NSFW, movie date, so don't get too excited, they can't keep it in their damn pants for TWO SECONDS, this isn't the first time this has happened and it won't be the last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches2217/pseuds/peaches2217
Summary: In which a perfectly innocent couple engage in perfectly wholesome activities whilst watching a movie. No, they're just holding hands under that jacket, what else would they be doing?





	A Perfectly Ordinary Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on more meaningful things, like chapter 2 of Coming Along. I'm still in the midst of a horrible writer's block. In the meantime, have some porn.

It was one of the more mediocre films Oliver had ever seen. A detective dealing with a kidnapping while also learning to love and appreciate his family. The movie couldn't seem to decide whether it was a mystery or an action flick or a feel-good piece, and the plot was predictable and never once engaging. Which made focusing on his pace feel almost second-nature.

Oliver scooped up a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth while the index finger of his other hand traced quick circles over Len's sweet spot.

Len, who had done a decent job of keeping quiet up to that point, let out a loud and shuddered exhale.

The poor thing wasn't in good shape when Oliver looked over. He'd given up on trying to sit up and watch the movie normally; now he was slumped over in his seat, eyes closed, fingers kneading at the ends of the armrests. On screen, a car or a suitcase or something exploded and flooded the theater with light, illuminating his flushed and sweating face.

Had it been just the two of them, Oliver would have happily abandoned their little game and straddled him and ridden him into oblivion. But that could wait until they got home. For now, he kept up his air of nonchalance by passing the popcorn bucket.

Len looked at it as though he'd never seen a tub of popcorn in all his life.

"You're watching the movie, right?" Oliver's voice was calm, casual, unwavering. He was rather proud of himself for that. "Make sure you're paying attention. I wanna talk about it with you once it's over."

Another exhale of air -  _ fooooo  _ \- and Len nodded, prying his fingers from the armrests and shakily taking a single piece.

Oliver waited until the kernel had been downed. Then he tightened his grasp and gave a quick upwards tug.

Len managed to clamp his lips shut in time, but that still didn't do much to muffle the noise he made.

The person in front of them - a stout woman with graying hair and thick-rim glasses - turned in her seat and shot him a glare.

For the first time since the movie started, a rush of panic surged through Oliver. But his jacket was still in place over Len's lap and his hand, and at the angle the popcorn bucket was being held, she was unlikely to notice anything amiss.

"...Really good popcorn," Len said in some combination of a whisper and a whimper. She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

Once he was sure she’d reabsorbed herself into the movie, Oliver gave a few quick squeezes under the jacket, a congratulatory gesture in honor of Len having handled the situation so well. Of course, such a gesture just drew more sounds from his frustrated boyfriend, who muted them against his palm.

Settling back into the leisurely pace with which he’d started, Oliver set the popcorn bucket back into the seat on his left and turned his eye back to the screen. To his right, Len continued to puff and pant and do his best to follow along with the plotline for the sake of his sanity.

They were only an hour in. Poor Len wouldn’t be able to maintain his composure much longer.

~~~

Len, for his part, lasted the whole two and a half hours without much incident. He’d only really faltered near the end, when he got a little too close to the edge and let out a series of groans and  _ haaaaaah _ s and  _ ohhhhhh _ s, but the tense helicopter shootout in front of them drowned him out, leaving Oliver as his sole audience.

Now the credits were rolling and they sat alone in the back of the empty theater, and Len was still fighting. He was losing, of course, but his effort was genuinely impressive nonetheless. Head lolled back, gaping at the ceiling, his knuckles had long since turned white from the effort to keep himself in check, and when he wasn’t answering Oliver’s pointless trivia questions, he was gasping and letting several tiny  _ aah _ s slip from his throat.

Cruel though it was, Oliver paused for much longer than was needed between questions just to listen to his struggle. 

“That ending was just spectacular, wasn’t it?” 

“Nnnuuuuuh,” was the shaky reply.  _ Same,  _ Oliver couldn’t help but think for an entirely different reason. He’d seen the ending coming from miles away. And the final conflict had been resolved peacefully, without any further deaths. How disappointing.

“So heartwarming.” Oliver shifted and snuggled up against Len, his lips hovering just beside his ear, his free hand stroking Len’s thigh. “So satisfying,” he breathed. The reaction was immediate: Len’s gasping got a little sharper, Oliver’s hand got a little more wet.

“And that one guy, I never would have guessed he would end up having such a heart! That… Oh, what was his name…?”

Len’s lips moved wordlessly; when he spoke, all he could manage was a strangled “ _ Please… _ ”.

“What was his name, Len?” Though he spoke gently, he let go and began to draw his hand back to himself. He half-expected Len to call his bluff. But in his cloudy and desperate state of mind, he fell for it and whimpered pitifully, the trepidation on his face palpable.

"N-Niko!" he choked out. "It was definitely Niko! Niko for sure!"

It wasn't Niko. Niko was the dog the father bought for his daughter at the end.

"You  _ were  _ paying attention," Oliver cooed anyway. "I'm so proud of you, hon."

But he didn’t return his hand just yet. The hand on his thigh he brought up to Len’s cheek, pressing his fingers against it to turn his face to his own. Len’s eyes were lidded, darker than their typical icy blue either because of the minimal lighting or the excessive lust, and oh, it had been far too long since he’d seen them so horribly unfocused. The poor thing’s mind was probably gone, replaced with need and need and agonizing need.

“Remember, love,” he said, tracing his fingers further down to cup Len’s chin, “we don’t want to make a scene.”

Len nodded, so quickly and subtly that Oliver almost mistook the action for a tremor. Then and only then did he press their lips together. He waited a moment longer, waited until Len let go of the armrests and threw his arms around him and hungrily devoured him, and then he took hold of him once more and gave him that final push he so desperately needed.

Anyone that had half-functioning ears could have heard Len no matter where they were in the theater, but Oliver really couldn’t bring himself to care.

~~~

Snow blanketed the ground and drifted from the grey sky as they walked, but Oliver, no matter how much he shivered, insisted he didn’t need his jacket, it was perfectly fine wadded up in his arm like it currently was, thank you very much. In contrast, Len looked warm and cozy — a bit  _ too _ warm. His pants and fairly light jacket clung to him, and he in turn clung to Oliver’s arm, sleepily resteing his cheek against the shorter boy’s head, content to let his steps be guided for him.

Rin wasn’t exactly surprised, but she was still amused.

“Good movie, huh?”

Oliver chuckled, and Len just gave a tired, satisfied smile. “You don’t even know.”

But she did. Sadly, she knew all too well. Eager to get out of the snow, she picked up her pace, shaking her head as she passed them. “You guys are fucking gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you read Afterglow, I posted a link to my YouTube at the end of it. Well, I've officially got some Vocaloid covers up at long last, and one of them's an OliLen duet! I'd love it if you checked them out and told me what you think!
> 
> And like I said, I'm working on more G- and T-Rated material. Stuff like this comes easier to me though, so until then, I apologize. ^^'


End file.
